Starmie
|-|Starmie= |-|Staryu= Summary Starmie is a Water/Psychic type Pokémon introduced in the first generation, resembling a starfish that's doubled, and with red core in the center. Due to its weird design, strange habits, and mysterious nature, it was thought by some to be some sort of alien invader. It evolves from Staryu with a Water Stone. It is notable for being the only Pokémon to remain a competitive mainstay in all generations without being on the ban-list. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Staryu | Starmie Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Mysterious Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High; Its previous stage can quickly regenerate as long as that red core stays intact), Mind Manipulation (Getting near it causes headaches), Can receive and transmit radio waves, Light Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidator), Rock and Psychic Energy Projection, Shrinking (And subsequent regrowing), Statistics Amplification, Camouflage, Confusion Inducement, Limited Power Mimicry, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, and Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Equal to Cloyster, being its opposite) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight with Shellder) | Relativistic+ (Faster than Pokemon that can dodge light based attacks, such as Golem) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Mantyke) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, likely even for Pokémon standards Weaknesses: Electric, Grass moves, though this changes with Camoflauge and Reflect Type | Same as well as Ghost, Bug, and Dark moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Illuminate:' Starmie has the strange ability to have its gem shine all the colors of the rainbow. It takes advantage of that to shine brightly, which logically has a chance to blind the opponent in a versus match, has the primary effect of summoning hostile Pokémon. *'Natural Cure:' Due to its natural regeneration, if Starmie spends a little time out of battle, it will be cured of status ailments. *'Analytic:' Starmie's mysterious makeup has a hidden ability in the idea that if the opponent moves faster than Starmie, whether through being naturally faster, being boosted, or even using a rather fast move, Starmie's attacks get boosted to compensate. Moves *'Tackle:' Starmie rams into the opponent. *'Harden:' Starmie strengthens its body, raising its physical defense. *'Water Gun:' Starmie shoots off some water, doing some damage. *'Rapid Spin:' Starmie quickly spins its two "sets", and rams into the opponent, destroying any traps along the way. *'Recover:' Starmie heals itself by half of its health. *'Psywave:' Starmie fires an odd psychic wave, which may vary in intensity. *'Swift:' Starmie fires off a bunch of homing, star-shaped energy bolts. *'Bubblebeam:' Starmie launches high velocity bubbles that do damage and can possibly slow down the opponent. *'Camoflauge:' Starmie changes its type to match that of the environment. This move used to be its signature one. *'Gyro Ball:' Starmie tackles the foe while spinning rapidly and wrapped in steel energy. This move does more damage depending on how slow Starmie is compared to the opponent. *'Brine:' Starmie lobs an orb of water that does double damage if the opponent is at half power. *'Minimize:' Starmie shrinks itself, making it a harder to hit target. *'Reflect Type:' Starmie changes its type to match that of the opponent. *'Power Gem:' Starmie fires rock energy light rays that sparkle like gems. *'Confuse Ray:' Starmie shines an odd light that confuses the opponent. *'Psychic:' Starmie uses a powerful telekinetic blast to harm the opponent, occasionally lowering special defense. *'Light Screen:' Starmie erects a barrier that lowers the damage taken by special attacks. *'Cosmic Power:' Starmie absorbs mystical space power to raise its physical and special defense. *'Hydro Pump:' Starmie fires a torrent of high velocity water at the opponent, doing enormous damage. *'Spotlight:' Starmie makes itself the center of attention somehow, forcing the opponent to attack it instead of an ally. Key: Staryu | Starmie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Fish Category:Aliens Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Water Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:OLM, Inc.